


i love you

by michaelkitten (orphan_account)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:06:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/michaelkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know what, Michael? I love you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love you

"You know what, Michael? I love you." The black-haired boy lets out a long sigh. "When we were fourteen and you told me you had a crush on the pretty blonde girl that always smiled and waved at you in math class, I felt how my heart was breaking into million pieces. I don't remember her name but I remember how you were always talking about her beautiful face and how you wanted to be her boyfriend so bad, and I realized, my love for you is different." Calum runs his fingers through Michael's soft, red hair, gently moving his fringe off his forehead  and continues. "And when you started dating that girl, and I started to feel jealous and stuff, I knew I was fucked up. _So_ fucked up." He bitterly laughs.

He stares down at the boy sleeping on his chest. His face looks completely relaxed, soft snores are escaping through his slightly parted pink lips and Calum can't help but smile at the sight of him. _He is so beautiful._

"I love you, Michael, and I know you love me too but not in the way I do, it hurts but I understand. It's... It's my fault, anyway, I shouldn't have let myself fall for you in the first place." He sighs again, now shutting his eyes tightly. "Eventually my feelings will go away, I promise I'll make them go away, Michael, just- please don't leave me because you're honestly everything to me, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Calum kisses the top of his head and wraps his arms more firmly around Michael's back. 

"I love you." he says again, for the third time. "I love you so much." 


End file.
